Miss identity
by animeloverfull
Summary: Loneliness was something I was use to. It use to surround me, like the darkness of night. But since changing my identity, and meeting my new family, even when there was no one around me, I was never alone... so why this sudden desire to go back, when there was nothing waiting for me at home? Help from Iloveanimex
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ghost Hunt and only the Oc characters and plot. Everyone might be OOC as well. I hope you like it! Please Review!

Chapter one

The intro

Narrate POV

There once was a girl, Justina Kanda. She was half Australian, and half Japanese. She had long honey-brown hair, that cascaded down to her hips, and indifferent eyes. Her left was a creamy milk-chocolate, and her right was a bright green. She use to get teased a lot for that, and so opted to cover her right one with an eye-patch.

Apart from having two different eyes, she took more after her dad, where looks were concerned. Her fathers name was 'Zero Kanda'. He gave her the honey-brown hair, and her brown eye. She wouldn't tell to people, if she could help it. She didn't talk much to anyone. She was very independent, and so that made her very closed up to herself. She sometimes would share with John Brown, her childhood friend, and her parents.

John was ten at the time, with golden hair, and sky blue eyes. Even at his young age, he made it his business to look after Justina. Like a big brother figure would. He felt bad for her, and how the other kids treated her.

At the time Justina was only six years old. Her father was murdered. And the killer did his cruel act, in front of Justina's innocent eyes.

After that, her mother worked two jobs, just to support them both. She overworked herself, to the point of making herself sick.

Mary Kenda, Justina's mother, had dirty blond hair, and bright green eyes. She died on the day Justina turned 13, July 3rd. They were in Japan at the time, and Justina watched as her beloved mother was hit by a car. She remembered, the crunch of bones and puddle of blood.

They were painful memories, but ones she knew she would never escape...

From there on out, she went by Mai Taniyama.

It had been three years since the death of her mother. And Mai had changed a few things about herself. She cut her hair, so it no longer reached passed her shoulders. She got colour contacts, so now her eyes were reddish brown.

Now that she thought about it, it had been about a year since she met Kazuya Shibuya, aka Naru the narcissist, as she so cleverly dubbed him. He had brought her to work for him, and in the process, had introduced her to Lin Koujo, a Monk, Houshou Takaigawa, a miku, Ayako Matsuzaki, a TV median, Masako Hara, a researcher, Osamu Yasuhara or Yasu for short and John Brown, a priest.

They had become a family to her, and the only family she had.

Mai found herself staring off into space. She allowed herself a few minutes to remember the hard times in her life. She missed Australia, where she grow up, and her friends and family. She hoped one day, she would be able to go back... even if it was just for a while.

If only she knew it is coming back quicker then she knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I just realize I updated the wrong story Chapter.

Chapter 2

The clinic

Narrate POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The sound assaulted the brunets ears, and made her cover her ears. She turned it off, after much hesitation, and forced herself out of bed, dragging her feet to her bathroom to take a shower.

This day was like any other.

Mai turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm, before stripping of her clothes and stepping under the spray.

After her shower she changed into a white dress, with faded pink shorts under neath. She put a light pink hair band with a white rose on top just for design. It was something she would wear back when she was in Australia.

She put her contacts in before grabbed a piece of toast and leaving because, Mai being Mai, she was running late again.

Mai's POV

/'I'm late. I'm late! I'm late!'/ I thought in my head as I ran down the street. I ran as fast as my lags could take me, while trying to eat my toast. I only lived a block away and I still some how get there late.

As I slammed opened the door, I saw my boss Naru sitting in the main room.

"Mai your late. Tea, Now." Was all Naru said to me before walking out the room. I muttered insults under my breath, such as 'Stupid-tea-addicive-work-holic-slave-driver'.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the kettle, before the door bell sounded. I walked out to greet the newcomer, whoever it was.

"Morning John! Would you like a drink?" I asked, staring into those sky blue eyes of his. He nodded, his sunny gold locks drawing my attention, before a heartfelt smile broke across his lips.

"Good day Mai. I would love something to drink." I nodded, before stalking back into the kitchen to make the tea.

When I returned, I was surprised to see an older gentlemen, mid-50s if I had to guess. He was blond like John, and had green eyes. He was conversing with John when I walked out.

"Um hello, how can I help you?" I asked, smiling politely, before bowing my head in respect.

"Hello. My name is Michael Brown. I was wondering if I could speak to your boss. My son here says you guys are a nice group of people that can help with the ghost next door." Mr Brown informed. I took a moment to let this information sink in. I couldn't stop the silly grin that threatened to split my face.

I nodded, unable to form words, before I went of to get Naru and Lin as well as tea for all of us. As I was making tea, I though about the prospect of getting to know the father of my dear friend.


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 2 but in john's pov

Chapter 3

The Client

John's Pov

'When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you'

"That's my ring tone. Who would call me?" I though aloud, just as it was about to play again, I picked up my phone.

"Hello? John Brown speaking." I answers the phone. As I heard the voice my eyes widen.

"Hello son. I got a question for you. Also, I want to know about Justina." My father informed over the phone. I was so shocked.

"Yes father, what is it?" I asked calmly trying to hide my surprise.

"It's where you work with the ghost hunter? I'm in Japan with a case about Justina's old house."

"It's in Shibuya. I'll be going there soon. Also What about Justina? What do you know about Justina?" I questioned. Desiring to know.

"You see Justina-" He stopped mid-sentence. I calling out to him, but then I heard a beeping sound. The call dropped. I sighed, before I then went to SPR.

As I waked in, I saw Mai coming out of the kitchen and asked if I wanted tea. I nodded my head, yes. She came back in about 10 minutes with a tray of tea and snacks. She handed me a tea as well as some biscuits. As she went to Naru's office. There was just something about her... she just reminds me of Justina. Soon the door opened and there was my father.

"Hello son." The man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes greeted in a deep voice. I stood and shook his hand as well as bowed my head out of respect.

"Hello father. It's nice to see you. Come sit with me." After I asked my dad to take a seat, Mai came out of Naru's office.

"Um hello, how can I help you?" She asked, smiling politely, before bowing her head polity.

"Hello. My name is Michael Brown. I was wondering if I could speak to your boss. My son here says you guys are a nice group of people that can help with the ghost next door." Mr Brown informed. It took her a moment to let this information sink in. She then a silly grin split her face. She nodded before she went of to get Naru and Lin as well as tea for all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The case

Mai's POV

Walking in with more tea, I saw the ever stoic Naru and Lin, both seated in the lounge, waiting for me. I handed everyone tea, before Mr Brown finally spoke up.

"Hello, as you know, I'm Johns father, Michael Brown. I came here to require your assistance. My old friends house in Australia, I believe, is haunted. No one has lived there, since the parents of John's dear childhood friend, passed away. From what I heard, her father was murdered in the house, in front of her..." Mr Brown paused, allowing the information to sink in. "Some nights, we would see lights flickering, and hear screams for help. They are so pained... its hard to hear" Mr Brown placed down his tea, before looking down at his lap. He was reluctant to continue, but he knew better then to hold back information. "A few days ago, a group of young teens broke into the house, for a dare I believe. They wanted to mess up the child's room. She was a little different in appearance, and they didn't like her for it... They didn't stay long, as most of them ran out scared. But... a boy had been found on the floor of the lounge two days later. He was wounded, but nothing fatal. He seemed to have seen something horrible... he was petrified! He wont even speak"

Naru placed a hand on his chin, or as everyone else dubbed, his thinking pose.

"We'll take the case. If you'll give you're information to my assassin here, we'll see you in two days. Also get 3 rooms ready for us. One with a lot of outlets and two for sleeping." He informed, before going back to his office. Lin quickly followed his example, going to his own office.

Mr. Brown handed me the address, and my eyes widen.

'Home?' I thought to my self. 'Am I going home after all these years?' I smiled, tears welling in the corners of my eyes. John noticed this, and walked over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"You alright Mai?" He's blue eyes were soft as ever, but they also held concerned. I nodded and rubbed my now tear filled eye's and smiled sweetly at him. Mr. Brown had already left and now it's just me and John alone.

I lightly blushed but pushed it off. I then felt arm's around me. I looked up and it was John. I hugged back while blushing, but asked shyly.

"Jo-John what are you doing?" He then stopped and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Mai. I guess I just left my thought's of my old friend get the best of me. Sorry." He scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow Mai." he bowed and he left.

I called the others to tell them to meet here tomorrow at 7am sharp, made another cup of tea for Naru, then went home for the day.

Once I got home, I took out my contacts and made dinner.

After I finished, I took and shower, packed and went to bed.

The next day I was woke up late... again. I rushed to get ready. After I put my contacts in I ran down the street. I walked into the building and saw everyone there.

"Hi everyone. Sorry I'm late." I apologised, as I walked in.

"You're late Mai. Tea." I heard Naru call as he walked into the main room with everyone. I muttered insults, but compelled and went to make tea for everyone.

As I came back Lin was in there with his laptop now. I handed out the tea and Naru informed everyone of the case. The same thing that Mr. Brown told us yesterday.

"Any questions?" Naru asked, after he finished. I saw Ayako rise her hand like a school child.

"Is our way there and back paid for?" She asked, understandably. Naru nodded.

"What time will why leave?" Monk asked.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow at 7am." Naru replied.

"There's also an hour different. So when we get there it will be about 4pm." John announced. Everyone nodded.

"Everyone can go now. Oh, and Mai tea." Everyone nodded and left, but me and John.

I went to get tea for Naru and Lin. As I handed them there tea Naru let me leave.

"John, if you don't mind me asking why are you still here." I asked, getting ready to leave.

"I wanted to know if I could... give you a lift home." He asked. I blushed, but smiled and nodded a yes.

We went to John's car and he took me home.

"Mai, why did you look so shocked when you saw the address yesterday?" John asked. My eye's widen and hid them behind my bangs.

"It's hard to explain... I'll tell you tomorrow." I promised, as we pull up to my house and I ran inside.

Once I got inside I locked the door went to my room and sat on my bed. I looked over at a picture I have from when I was little. There was mom, dad, John, his dad and me. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Mai's Pov

"John! John!" A happy, but shy little 6 year old me called out to my only friend. I ran up to him with a book that's at a seventh grade level. My ten year old friend, John, turned around and smiled at me.

"Justina. What is it?" He asked young me. I held my book out to him.

"I got a new book. Do you want to read it with me?" I asked shyly, looking down, scared him would saying no. I felt him take the book.

"Let's go read it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He took my hand we went to read it. As we got half way thought my dad called over to us. I stood up and my white dress fell back down to where it should be. I turn around to John and hold my hand out.

"Let's go John." He took my hand and we walked to my parents and his father. His mother was out of town that week. Our parents got in line and we took a picture. We just didn't thing it be the last one she would take with her father.

End of flashback

I was soon asleep.

The next day when I woke up, my cheeks were wet with tears. I hurried up and took a shower. I turned on the water. As I waited for the water to got hot I got the outfit I will be using for today. Once I got back, I took off my outfit. I got in the shower and washed up. After I finished I got out, turned the water off and got dressed.

Just as I put on a golden locket I heard the door. Without thinking I went to answer it, wondering who would be here at this time. As I opened the door I heard a gasped. I looked up and saw...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The trip and surprise

Narrator POV

As Mai opened the door, she heard a gasp. She looked up to see her co-worker John, with an expression close to bewilderment. He was rendered speechless, but Mai wasn't sure why. Then she remembered something... she hadn't gotten round to putting her contacts in. Mai put her hands out in front of her, and pressed her eyes shut.

"Please don't tell anyone John. I don't want to get made fun of any more!" Mai begged, turning away to get hide herself.

"Justina..." John whispered, his voice breaking. "Is that really you?" John asked, his voice practically trembling. Mai looked down, her emotions overwhelming her. She opened the door wider, silently allowing him in. Mai gestured to the sofa in the living room as she went to get her bags as well as a book.

"John how do you know my real name?" Mai asked, sitting next to him on said sofa. John smiled, pulled her into a hug.

"How could I possibly forget you? We where best friends... We were always together. We would read together and play together. We were so close, I knew you better then anyone ever could!" John insisted, pulling away for the hug to star into Mai's mismatched eyes. "I was devastated when you left... That's when I turned to religion." John admitted. Mai's eye's gazed over, before tears formed in the corners of her eye's. Mai was crying. but she didn't even seem to notice. She pulled John into an embrace.

"I never even imagined that it was you. You have changed so much... but I am so happy to have you back! I have missed you so much!" Mai cried, tightening her grip.

After a few minutes, Mai let go, a huge smile on her face. John smiled, back, before noticing the clock behind her. "I think we should leave, it's already 6:50" John informed, getting to his feet. Mai nodded eagerly, before putting her contacts in. John took her bags, and walked to his car, a grateful Mai in tow.

They soon arrived at their place of work, SPR. They walked in, still laughing about a childhood memory. Everyone stopped their own conversations in favour of greeting the new comers.

"Hi everyone." Mai greeted, giggling as she did so.

"Morning" John called.

"What do we have here?" Ayako asked, her voice teasing.

"I expected Yasu to try and steel her away, but not you John." Monk commented, directing a smirk John's way.

"It's time to go." Naru interrupted, walking into the lounge.

Everyone stood, and walked to their respected cars or van. This time however, when Mai would get in the van, and Masako would drive with John, Mai went with John, leaving Masako with Naru in the van.

The whole way to the airport, Mai and John re-told stories from there passed, and joked around like they did as kids.

It took no longer then 20 minutes to get there. They all checked in and waited for there number to be called. Mai sat down in the seating area with John on her right and Monk on her left. Mai pulled out the book her and John used to read as kids and start to read it, with John reading it over her shoulder. As she get to a page a picture fell out. Monk picked it up.

"Hey Mai. I think you dropped this." Monk handed it back to her, but read the back of the picture as he did. "Who's Justina?" He asked.

Mai smiled "That's me with my childhood friend. He helped me when I was bullied." Now everyone but John, Lin, and Naru looked at her with sad eyes. They looked at the picture and there eye's widen.

"Is that John?" Ayako asked. Mai and John smiled and nodded.

"It's my family house were going to." Mai commented.

A silence fell ever them. "WHAT?!" Monk, Ayako and Yasu exclaimed after the stunned shock died down. Naru, Lin and Masako weren't as loud, but still turned shocked eyes to Mai. They all remembered the sad story about the girl who saw her father murdered. They couldn't have ever guessed it was Mai...

Their flight number was called, and Mai stood to get ready. Everyone else followed suit, before grabbed there things and getting in line.

As they got on the plane it was Lin, Masako, and Naru in one set of sets. Ayako and Monk in the set in front of where Lin was setting. Across from Ayako and Monk was John, Mai, and Yasu. Once everything was set they took off.

Yasu was teasing Monk. Ayako was hitting said Monk. Lin and Naru reading, Masako trying to get Naru to look at her and John and Mai reading together. It was a nice ride. It was a good thing they got first class, so where was no one else there.

In all, the flight took four hours.

Michael Brown, Johns father was waiting for them to get off the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The song and the girl

Narrators POV

As they got off the plain and saw John's father, Michael Brown, awaiting them. They grabbed their bags and got in the his's car. He had a van so there was room for everyone and their luggage.

It was Michael, Masako, and Lin in the front. Next was John Mai and Naru in the middle. Then lastly was Yasu, Monk, and Ayako in the back. It was a quite ride.

Soon Chemical by Kerli come on. Mai just smiles brightly and starts to sing to sing.

_Open up my eyes and feel your heartbeat_

_As we lay with your body pressed against mine_

_And I know, and I know this very moment_

_This will be, this will be till the end of time_

_I want you to know_

_This love is more than chemical_

_It feels unusual_

_And I can't get enough_

_You know-oh-oh_

_This love is more than chemical_

_And we're unbreakable_

_Oh be forevermore_

_More than chemical_

_Every time the darkness falls around me_

_I can feel you move beneath my skin_

_Eh and_

_Something strange is happening inside me_

_Don't know where you end and I begin_

_I want you to know_

_This love is more than chemical_

_It feels unusual_

_And I can't get enough_

_You know-oh-oh_

_This love is more than chemical_

_And we're unbreakable_

_Oh be forevermore_

_More than chemical_

_More than chemical_

As she finished singing everyone but Naru, Lin, and Masako was looking at her shocked. She blushed and looked down not sure what she should do.

"When did you learn to sing like that Mai?" Monk asked. Still in shocked but not as much as the others.

"I always have been I just never liked too. I try not to sing if I can help it. I only really sing to Kerli because she inspired me on my fashion." She shyly answered.

"What do you?" Ayako questioned next. Everyone still looking at Mai.

"I made my own clothing. That's why a lot of my stuff have a spin to it." She explained.

Now that they look at her outfit it was a black sleeveless dress with three stars on it with pink stockings with black extreme platform sneakers with pink on them. Then has a small pink ring with a skull on it. Next was the necklace with a bear's head with a gas mask on. It somehow all mixed together.

"Wow." Was all they had to say. As Mai smiled slightly still blushing.

They soon got to the house. The house was more like a mansion. It was a tan colour with a white porch. It had a rocking chair with a mini table. It was a 3 stories house. It had a garden with a golden gate in the front. In the back yard was a rose maze with a swinging chair in the middle. Then there was a barn with what looks like a house track. On the third floor one the room's had a grayish/white balcony. It was breath taking.

They then dumped their things and got a walk though of the house except for John and Mai. They went to brunette's old room.

There was a green door with a sign that says 'Justina's room'. When you go inside it was a brown carpet and red walls. There was two bed's one that was Mai's and one that John had slept in when he came over with a desk next to both beds. Then there was a book shelf as well as shelf for the toys and CDs. She didn't watch much TV but she always played music as she read. Her room was a nice size. To her it wasn't too big or too small. Then there was a secret passage that only she and John knew off, they found about a year after they met. That passage took them to a secret hid out. They always had fun there but she only went there when she was sad from being made fun off.

Mai walked over to her bad and laid in it. She still fitted in it. It even had her old covers on it. The smelled clean. It looks like some has been taking care of it after all these years as if they been waiting her return. Soon John sat on the bed and slowly patted Mai's head like they did as kids.

Soon Michael was close the bedroom. You could hear him talking to the others.

"Here is Justina's room. That was the little girl John always played with as a child. Her parent's and I always joked about them getting married on day with how close they were."

He then let out a laugh. Mai who was on the other side of the door blushed as did John.

"Next is the library. Justina loved to read just like her father. Justina also liked to do other things, too. Like dancing, sports, especially gymnastics, horseback riding, drawling, writing talking to ghost or as she called them imaginary friend's Jake and Ran, and so many thing's. She was great at all of them, if only the kids would let her play with them."

The voice's started to fade away. Once they did they looked at each other and smiled.

"Mai will you take you're contacts off on this case?" John asked

"No, it's to dangers to let dad know it's me. He might try taking everyone but you away from me. We both know how daddy was. He only trusted you and your family." She sighed with John. They both knew it was true. They then got up and left the room.

Just as they left to get to the others a little girl with reddish-pink hair and sun set orange eyes.

"Justina be careful. There's more than just your dad here."

Then the girl disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The bloody room

Mai's POV

Me and John found the other, but to not raise suspicion, acted like we had been there the whole time. We stayed out of the way, whispering back and forth.

"John we should go though the tunnel tonight. For the good times sake." I whispered, looking up at him. He nodded his agreement.

"Are you going to tell my father who you are?" John asked. I looked at John's father and sighed.

"I want to, but if I do what do you think he'll do? Make me stay at your house till it's over? No thank you." I whispered back.

We soon got to the room we'll be using as bass. This room used to be my study room. There where chairs, one table, a love set, a desk in the far left next to a small bookshelf. It was light purple with dark blue carpet and baby blue door.

Each room had a different colour door, for people would know which is their room without getting lost, although considering we had lived here, the thought of getting lost sounded silly now. It hadn't so much when I was young. However the doors where all so colourful. Almost every room had a bookshelf.

"Mai, Brown-san, Yasuhara-san, and Houshou-san bring in the equipment. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san do a walk though." Naru ordered shortly after Mr. Brown left.

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled, and even some mock saluted, as they went to do as they were instructed.

In about 15 minutes everything was set up, and the words Mai dreaded most were called.

"Mai, tea." Naru bark out.

I sighed and went to the kitchen. The kitchen had a dark red door with a light orange wall's as well as flooring.

That's when a vision flashed by. It was a little girl, that had reddish-pink hair and sunset orange eyes, with a little boy, who had brownish-black hair and sunrise red eyes, run out of the door playfully and then it was gone.

Sighing, I went into the kitchen and started to make tea for everyone. I smiled happily, making it as I started humming a song my mother hummed when she made tea.

After I made the tea I walked back. I wished it was always easy walking back but it's not. I then heard a crashing sound from behind the white door. That room was the dancing room. I put the tray down next to the door and walked in.

Shattered glass by my feet, I looked at the remains of the glass wall. Red writing, which reminded me very much of blood.

'You're next.' and 'Run! Don't get hurt my baby doll.' Then the rest of the wall came crashing down. Glass raining down on me. I did the first thing that came to mind... I screamed.

I then heard foot steps and the door burst open. A darkness filled my vision. I was so dizzy. My thoughts were clouded. It didn't even register with me, that I was falling. A voice called my name, but then the shadows claimed me, and I was no longer conscience.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mai's POV

"Is this a dream?" I asked aloud. I looked around and in the distance I saw a rose. I wanted to walk over to it but... I was stopped in my tracks.

"Mai..." I turned around to see Gene. I went to hug him, but was stopped again.

"Gene? Where are you? Weren't you just there?" Gene was gone. I looked around, but still the rose was the only thing that was noticeable. I wasn't stopped when walking to the rose this time. As I was about to pick it up I heard a scream.

"What is that?" I looked around. I saw nothing until I turned back to look at the rose. It was now laying on the ground with other flowers. Then, with a startling realisation, I remembered something. Tonight, was the night in which my... in which my father died.

"Daddy! ...Daddy let's go play a game together." A younger version of myself called, running to my father. I looked up at my father with my indifferent eyes.

"Let me clean up this mess first little Mi-Mi. Ok?" My father suggested, a warm smile on his lips. I nodded all to eagerly. Till he was able to play I sat on the chair to read. I was never one for watching TV. I then heard my father call out to me after I finished the first chapter. I put my book away and walked over to him. I smiled up to him as he petted my head. We then walked outside.

As we walked outside to the back yard, we noticed the a man looking at us. He was holding a gun. I felt my blood run cold. He had on a black jacket with black pants. He also had a hat on that was blocking his eyes.

"Give me the girl." They guy ordered with a deep but yet soft voice.

"What?! What are you-" Mai's father stuttered, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I said give me the girl" The man repeated, pulling back the hammer, aiming the gun at us.

"No! Never! I'll never give you my little angle." I then saw little me crying holding on to my father. He then picked me up and ran... but he was shot in the leg. He cried in pain, and held his wound, blood soaking into the fabric of his trousers. He was only able to get me in the house. Dad then hid me behind him. The man then walked in, still holding the gun.

"I'll never give you her." Dad then got a sword from the wall. It was one his father had handed down to him, and ran to him but was shot and fell on top of the little version of me. The man with the gun shot him two more times. Just as he was about to grab me the vision stopped. I slowly started to awake.

As I my eyes fluttered open, and the fogginess subsided, I saw someone's blue eyes looking down at me. I went to try to sit up, but that person was holding my hand and made it hard to move.

"John?" I then felt my body becoming light. I then set up.

"Mai. Are you ok?" I nodded and looked around. I was in base.

"How long was a out for." John looked the the clock. Then back at me with a smile.

"Only an hour." I nodded in relief.


End file.
